The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors that are configured to transmit data signals.
Communication systems, such as routers, servers, uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs), supercomputers, and other computing systems, may be complex systems that have a number of components interconnected to one another. For instance, a conventional backplane or midplane communication system includes several daughter card assemblies that are interconnected to a common backplane or midplane. The daughter card assemblies include a circuit board and a plurality of electrical connectors mounted to the circuit board. At least some of the electrical connectors are receptacle connectors that are positioned along a leading edge of the circuit board. The receptacle connectors are configured to mate with corresponding header connectors coupled to the backplane or midplane. The daughter card assemblies may also include other electrical and/or optical connectors, such as pluggable input/output (I/O) modules, that communicate with remote components.
As signal speeds and performance demands increase, enterprises have modified the conventional backplane and midplane communication systems. For example, modifications to the communication system may require that the receptacle connectors of the daughter card assembly be moved to higher elevations with respect to the circuit board. The receptacle connectors, however, are not adjustable for repositioning at a higher elevation. Instead of replacing the conventional receptacle connectors with different receptacle connectors, it may be more cost-effective to use a device that allows the system to utilize the conventional receptacle connectors.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device that allows an electrical connector to be positioned at a higher elevation relative to a circuit board.